


Stern Fatherly Consfusion

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based upon the 9/9/2013 update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stern Fatherly Consfusion

 

Jake’s power level was increasing at a rapid pace, and I did not know why this was happening. It was a surprise to both Jade and me, and there was no explanation for this light that was engulfing everything around Jake. Everything around him was bright, and hopeful. Of course, Jake may have caused this, since he is a Hero of Hope.  That’s enough about the confusion that is Jake. There was a suspicious looking troll that is on the outskirts of Jake’s power cloud. “Harley.” I said with a stern voice. She looked over to me expectantly. Of course she would do this. In many respects, Jade acted like a dog. “You deal with Jake,” I pointed to Jake. “I will subdue the smug troll.” Jade nodded, saying okay excitedly. I turned my attention to the troll.

 

She was acting really cocky, for whatever reason. When I spoke to her, she dodged the questions in an obvious way so that she must have known that she was so obviously going to get caught for whatever she was doing. As a representative of Her Imperial Condesce, I knew my duty was to subdue her in one way or another. I decided that I would have to knock her out. I was about to glide over to the cheeky cerulean troll, when a thought entered my head.

 

_STERN FATHERLY CONFUSION._

I halted immediately. Images started flooding my head. They were memories. I think… They were my memories.  The memories… didn’t feel like they were mine, yet I saw myself in them... I baked various pastries that won competitions. I read something called Problem Sleuth. I talked to friends. My dear, dear friends. How I cared for them so much, even in my current form.  However, the one person to appear in these memories the most were an adult. It took me a couple moments to remember who he was… There was one word that came to mind. Dad. I remembered who I came from, and I began to cry, and I felt like I am falling.

 

In an instant, I began falling down, down, down. I hoped that everyone would forgive me. There was nothing for me here anymore. Not if I wouldn’t see my father again. I hoped with all of my cold, lonely heart that I would die. I closed my eyes, preparing to be pulled into the light that I was taught about when I was younger, before I realized that there would be no light.  I hit the ground, and in an instant, I was gone. My mind faded away with my body. No one would ever be able to see me again. Not even the one I loved the most: my father.


End file.
